


A Choice Consisting of Regrets

by melodyrider



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:32:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6275332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodyrider/pseuds/melodyrider





	A Choice Consisting of Regrets

"Hey, Levi."

Levi looked up from the book he had been reading while lounging on the couch in the living room of the apartment you both lived in to see you walking in, staring quizzically at a McDonald's chocolate milk jug while tilting it back and forth slightly.

"What?" You thrusted the milk in his direction.

"Smell this," you said, making his eyes narrow in suspicion.

"…Why?" he asked slowly. You nodded to the jug you held insistently.

"Reasons. Just smell it," you insisted.

Still cautious, he slowly took the milk and brought the open jug beneath his nose before taking a deep whiff.

He immediately regretted the decision.

His started gagging immediately and almost thought he would throw up, eyes widening as he shoved the jug back to you and concentrated on keeping his lunch down. After a few seconds, he looked up to glare at you, only to see you trying hard to stifle your laughter by covering your mouth with one hand while the other hand clutched your stomach.

"What the hell was that?!" he hissed, and you couldn't keep yourself from bursting out with laughter. You fell to the floor and lay there cackling. Eventually it died down to chuckles and you pushed yourself up into a sitting position, though your smile was so wide Levi was surprised it didn't split your head.

"That was my same exact reaction," you chuckled. "That shit's been sitting in the back of the fridge for almost a year." Levi cringed upon hearing this. You placed it on the wooden table in the room and backed a few steps away from it. "So how do we go about disposing of it? Throw it out? Ship it to Antarctica? What's the procedure here?"

"Burn it. Send it straight to hell and make sure it never comes back," Levi growled. You smiled and grabbed the jug, walking to another room with a window facing an alley before opening the window, leaning out, carefully aiming, and dropping the jug into the dumpster below. You leaned back into the apartment and closed the window.

"The deed is done!" you yelled back into the living room.

"Thank God," Levi yelled in return as you strode back into the room and plopped yourself onto the couch next to Levi, who had returned to his book. You weren't sure if he was actually mad at you, so you leaned your head on his shoulder and gave the sweetest smile you could muster.

"I'm sorry for making you smell expired chocolate milk," you said in an equally sweet voice.

"Hn," was the only response you received, and you snuggled into his side.

"Hey, Levi." He glanced at you wearily; this was exactly how this conversation had started. "I love you."

Levi grunted and kissed the top of your head, promptly returning to his book, and your smile grew at his own subtle way of saying "I love you too."


End file.
